Rédemption
by Cri-Kee
Summary: La suite^^ Chap3: Votes compilés et réunion au sommet! lol
1. Chapitre 1

*roulement de tambour* Voilà, voilà!! La suite est enfin arrivée! Ce n'était pas trop long comme attente?

Osa-chan : ha!

Cri : Qu'est-ce que tu as toi?

Osa-chan : Tu n'as même pas fini ta fic sur Ken et Osamu! Tu avais dit que tu la finirais!!! Menteuse!

Cri : erm… Mais je vais la finir, Osa-chan! C'est juste que je n'avais plus d'idée pour la suite…

Osa-chan : Humpf!

Cri : ^_^; J'ai quand même sortie un chapitre non?!

Kai-chan : Ne soit pas trop fière de toi, tu n'as même pas encore commencé le chapitre 2!

Cri : Chuuuuuuut! Sont pas censés le savoir!!!!

Kai-chan : Digimon et YuYu Hakusho n'appartiennent pas à Cri, elle est pas assez imaginative pour les avoir inventés!

Cri : Hé!

1

Ken

Je questionne la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur lavande du regard. Je suis amnésique. Le médecin, alors que j'observe toujours la fille, me donne ce diagnostique. Pourtant, je me souviens de tout, l'accident, les membres de ma famille et même la date du dernier examen que j'ai fait. La seule chose qui m'échappe, c'est ce soit disant ami. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir rencontré au camp de soccer. Mama me regarde avec un air triste, un air de pitié. Ne me regarde pas comme ça maman, je suis un génie, je suis respecté, ne me regarde pas comme si je méritais ta pitié. 

Depuis quand, d'abord, te soucies-tu de ma santé? C'est probablement parce que l'amnésie relève de la santé mentale. Ils ont peur de perdre le seul génie qu'ils leur restent. Le seul à s'être toujours occupé de moi, c'est Osamu. La seule personne avec qui je m'amusais était Osamu. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce garçon qui se prétend mon ami me semble-t-il familier? Ça s'embrouille tout ça. J'ai mal à la tête, la lumière du soleil est trop forte. Serait-il possible que je souffre vraiment d'amnésie? Aurais-je oublié le seul ami que j'avais? La seule personne qui ne s'intéressait pas à moi que pour avoir mes réponses à un quelconque devoir? J'aurais pu oublier ce genre de cadeau du ciel, cette seule distraction céleste[1] de toute ma misérable vie? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. 

La fille, Miya… quelque chose est partie retrouver son ami, qui est peut-être aussi le mien. Mama me caresse la main, papa me sert l'épaule et le médecin parle de réhabilitation. Moi, je n'écoute pas. Je suis à cent mille lieux de ma chambre d'hôpital et je flotte dans un univers parallèle, où mes parents assoiffés de gloire et le médecin venu assister à un miracle n'ont aucune once de mon attention. Je pense sans cesse à la même phrase dans ma tête : J'avais un ami… et je ne m'en souviens même pas. 

***

Miyako 

Je quitte l'hôpital peu de temps après Daisuke. Je ne tiens pas à rester dans cet endroit plus longtemps que nécessaire! D'ailleurs, les regards pesants que m'envoyait Ken me mettaient plutôt mal à l'aise. Le génie ne ressemble pas du tout à la description que m'avait fait Dai. Mais je suppose que de ne pas se souvenir de son job au ciel est une raison valable. Il ne fait que se conduire comme il le faisait avant l'accident. C'est en étant serviteur des cieux que sa personnalité avait changé. Si Daisuke n'est pas dévasté ou sur le point d'abandonner, il va devoir se faire à l'idée que Ken Ichijouji est très loin du mystérieux Kaiser.

Parlant de mon ami, je devrais le retrouver avant qu'il recommence sa déprime. En reprenant le train pour Odaiba, je décide d'essayer son téléphone portable, il pourrait bien répondre pour pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un, se serait bien son genre! Je suis plutôt déconcertée quand j'entends la voix de Jun à l'autre bout du fil. Donc, Daisuke est chez lui. Comment a-t-il fait pour s'y rendre si vite? Une petite voix dans ma tête me souffle que sa mystérieuse peluche aux étranges ondes y est peut-être pour quelque chose. Je suis ramenée à la réalité lorsque Jun, vaguement agitée me demande de me rendre chez eux. Intriguée, je lui demande la raison. Daisuke n'a pas fait une autre bêtise à cause de Ken tout de même?! (On ne sait jamais avec lui! Il est mort en voulant rejoindre Hikari à tout prix alors…)

Jun ne veut rien me dire au téléphone, mais j'attends vaguement les cris de Daisuke et de sa mère en arrière plan. Une dispute familiale? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Dai l'ai commencée. Je promets d'y être le plus vite possible et raccroche. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'appeler, maintenant, je ne tiens plus en place! Stupide Daisuke! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?! Lorsque j'arrive enfin, je peux entendre les voix de derrière la porte. On dirait bien que Jun et son père se sont mis de la partie. C'est si sérieux que ça? 

Je cogne à la porte, et trois des voix cessent de crier, tandis que celle de Dai, un peu plus étouffée, continue ses cris outrés. Jun vient m'ouvrir. Elle a l'air inquiète. J'entre sans bruit et commence à enlever mes souliers. Tout en faisant cela, je remarque que Motomiya-san se tient contre la porte de la chambre de son fils, les sourcils froncés tandis que la mère de mon ami est assise dans le salon, l'air complètement dépassée par les événements. Je me tourne vers Jun. Elle me scrute avant de baisser les yeux et murmure : « Je crois que Dai est devenu fou. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Mais que se passe-t-il donc à la fin!!! Voyant que je ne comprends pas son explication plutôt vague, elle m'entraîne vers la chambre de son frère. À l'intérieur, on peut entendre Daisuke crier des jurons et quelques minutes après un silence complet, le bruit de quelque chose qui se fracasse sur un des murs de la chambre se fait entendre. Puis, les cris recommencent avec quelques interruptions et quelques autres bruits de choses qui se brisent sur quelque chose de solide. Je distingue quelques phrases.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?! Il ne se souvient plus de rien! Vous êtes vraiment des incompétents! Je vous déteste! Je ne crois plus en Dieu! C'est un imbécile! … Non, je ne m'excuserai pas! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite pour avoir fait un lavage de cerveau à Ken… 

C'est pareil!!!! »

En fait, plus je l'écoute, plus on croirait entendre une conversation, mais on n'entend personne d'autre. Daisuke est en grande conversation avec lui-même ou alors, il parle à quelqu'un d'invisible. Probablement un ange… Les cris redoublent d'ardeur et les deux adultes se regardent nerveusement. Je ne les blâme pas de penser que leur fils est fou. Je recule quand un objet vient se briser sur la porte.

Stupide Daisuke…

***

Osamu, se retenant pour ne pas s'esclaffer devant son adversaire, (Parce que ce n'est pas très poli de rire du ridicule de l'autre, surtout quand l'autre en particulier veut votre mort. Que vous le soyez déjà ou pas!) évite une fois de plus le projectile que Daisuke lance dans sa direction. Vraiment, ce n'est pas le temps de s'amuser! Il est bien évident que le jeune homme est profondément affecté par la perte de mémoire de Ken, mais Osamu ne devrait pas se trouver dans une telle situation! Il devrait être au ciel, à préparer des choses importantes. Mais comme il a un grand cœur et que le sort de Dai ne le laisse pas indifférent, il le laisse se défouler sur lui. Mieux vaut cela que de faire une scène devant Ken, ce qui serait très mauvais.

De plus, sa petite scène s'est transformée en colère incontrôlable. Si bien que la chambre du garçon est sans dessus dessous. (Plus que d'habitude) Un peu partout, on peut voir des crayons éparpillés un peu partout, premiers projectiles utilisés pour attaquer l'ange. Son ballon de soccer a été plusieurs fois projeté en travers de la pièce et a jeté sa lampe par terre. En gros, Daisuke ne se contrôle plus et Chibi criant de « lui en mettre une » ne fait rien pour améliorer la situation. Dai en est même venu à insulter le Grand du Ciel! Ce qui contrarie grandement Osamu.

Un peu fatigué de devoir éviter toutes sortes d'objets, Osamu projette un sort à Daisuke pour l'empêcher de bouger. S'approchant de l'adolescent immobile sans le vouloir, il explique : « Je sais que tu trouves cela injuste, mais Ken doit être le plus normal possible lors de son retour. Peut-être qu'éventuellement, il retrouvera la mémoire. (Et Osamu l'espérait sincèrement, même si les chances étaient plutôt minces.) Ce n'est pas ma décision et de toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution… » termine Osamu en fronçant les sourcils. Cette conversation lui rappelle qu'il ne devrait pas être ici. Il y a plus important à faire. Osamu, après avoir remarqué que la fureur dans les yeux de Daisuke s'est estompée, relâche le jeune homme.

Dai le regarde curieusement. Osamu semble troublé, inquiet. L'ange s'aperçoit que Daisuke l'interroge des yeux. Osamu lève les yeux au plafond, mais comme pour regarder le ciel. « Les choses vont mal ces temps-ci. Là-haut, mais aussi en bas. Les événements sont hors de leur contrôle… » murmure Osamu, plus à lui-même qu'à Daisuke.

Le contrôle de qui, Daisuke n'en a aucune idée.

Dans le noir, un homme sourit de toutes ses dents…       

Alors? Si je veux savoir votre opinion, il faut reviewer! (pas de pression)

Et j'espère que les chapitres sont assez long… Si vous trouvez ça pas assez long, comparez-le avec le premier chapitre de Résurrection…

Alors, c'est assez long? ^_^

Cri

Preview : Les affaires bougent au Ciel. Osamu se rend à une grande assemblée où il sera décidé bien des choses…

  


* * *

[1] Ironique n'est-ce pas?


	2. Chapitre 2

Cri : ^_^; Bon, d'accord, je suis lente! 

Kai-chan : Et le chapitre est pas long en plus!

Cri : CHUUUUUUUTE! C'est prévu! Je suis quand même pas pour tout révéler dans le deuxième chapitre!

Kai-chan : Humpff!

Cri: Digimon est pas à moi, heureusement, parce que la série aurait bien mal tournée!! ^_~

2

Osamu fronce les sourcils. Il est affreusement en retard, une première pour un ange aussi responsable que lui. Et le jour d'une importante assemblée en plus! Heureusement que Miyako a eu le bon sens de s'incruster dans leur conversation pour raisonner son ami. De toute façon, Daisuke était beaucoup plus calme après son petit commentaire sur l'assemblée. Le sujet a sûrement dû attirer l'attention du jeune homme. « Une erreur. Daisuke n'a pas besoin de plus de problèmes qu'il en a déjà. Ken-chan m'en voudrait à mort si je mêlais Daisuke à toute cette histoire. » pense Osamu en accélérant le pas. 

Finalement rendu à l'endroit désiré, Osamu ouvre toutes grandes ses ailes et sourit, se rappelant comment Daisuke avait été surpris par l'aspect dépourvu de stéréotypes du Paradis. S'il savait où se rend Osamu, il aurait sûrement crié : « Je le savais! ». Osamu lève la tête vers le ciel et remarque presque immédiatement la brèche dans les nuages. Osamu s'envole dans cette direction, passe ladite brèche et pose pied sur les nuages. Il avance un peu, essayant de repérer une certaine personne. Lorsqu'il entend son nom derrière lui, Osamu se fige, sachant très bien à qui appartient la voix.

- Tient, Ryo[1]. Tu vas à l'assemblée toi aussi? demande Osamu en se forçant pour être cordial. Osamu peut supporter beaucoup de choses et beaucoup de monde, mais Ryo, c'est peine perdue.

- Bien sûr, cette assemblée concerne autant le Paradis que l'Enfer! répond le démon en souriant largement. Embêter Osamu étant l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. 

- Je le sais bien, seulement, je pensais que seuls les démons importants devaient y assister.

- Je suis important! Je suis le meilleur dans ma profession! s'indigne Ryo. D'ailleurs, ça vaut bien aussi pour les anges!

- Ça concerne en partie mon frère! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on me tiendrait à l'écart! s'empourpre Osamu.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai autant de raisons que toi d'être ici. Kai-chan est mon ami après tout!

- Tu étais juste une mauvaise influence oui! réplique Osamu en bougonnant.

- Ce que tu peux être mère-poule[2]! Kai-chan est un grand garçon, il n'a pas besoin d'un frère-ange hyper protecteur! 

- Dépendamment de ce qui sera décidé dans cette assemblée, il en aura peut-être plus besoin que tu le crois. Dit Osamu sombrement.

- Aw, arrête de broyer du noir et trouvons Gennai[3] si on veut y assister à cette assemblée!  rétorque Ryo.

- Tu as raison, il doit être par ici. 

L'ange et le démon tournent à gauche et après quelques minutes de marche, ils aperçoivent la porte de l'assemblée. Osamu repense à Daisuke. Le lieu de l'assemblée est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la vision du Paradis qu'ont la plupart des vivants. Sur les nuages avec une grande porte dorée, c'est à s'y méprendre!  Comme à son habitude, le gardien de l'assemblée, Gennai, se tient devant la porte, avec son éternel habit blanc et son capuchon cachant sa figure. Lorsque les deux garçons arrivent à sa hauteur, Gennai lève la tête et leur sourit.

- Vous êtes en retard, l'assemblée est déjà commencée.

- Pas obliger de nous le rappeler! Comment ça se présente? demande Ryo. 

- Ça dépend de quel côté tu vois les choses. Si vous voulez mon avis, cette assemblée est dépourvue de sens. Les deux Grands n'ont aucune autorité dans des cas comme celui-ci. La requête est tout à fait légitime. 

- Mais… commence Osamu, sentant la colère l'envahir. 

- L'erreur n'est pas d'accepter la requête Osamu, l'erreur est d'avoir renvoyé ton frère dans le monde des vivants. Si le Grand n'a pas prévu tout ça d'avance, je te suggère de garder un oeil sur le Kaiser. l'interrompe Gennai. 

Sur ce, Gennai leur ouvre la porte et Osamu et Ryo s'introduisent dans la salle de l'assemblée. Ils s'assoient dans la dernière rangée du fond. Ryo observe la scène. Les deux Grands tout en avant, les Arcs Anges à droite et les plus puissants démons à gauche. Ryo tourne ensuite les yeux vers celui qui a fait la demande. L'homme sourit pour se donner un air rassurant, mais le sourire le rend encore plus sinistre. Ryo, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, frissonne. Le démon, tout en continuant d'observer l'homme, se dit qu'il va peut-être lui aussi surveiller de près son ami. Comment disent les vivants déjà?

Ah oui!

La situation va se gâter avant de s'améliorer…   

Cri : Ok, le chapitre est pas long, mais durant toute la fic, on va avoir des p'tits chapitre comme ça pour voir où est rendu le 'méchant'. C'est comme des chapitres de transition. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Par contre, j'ai une dizaine de livre à lire et pleins d'examens qui s'en viennent, alors faudra être patient.

Preview : J'en sais rien, j'avais prévu parler de Ken et de sa relation avec ses parents, mais après je me suis dit qu'écrire une discussion où Daisuke raconte toute l'histoire de résurrection à ses amis et reçoit toute sorte de conseil concernant son « adaptation » au nouveau Ken sera intéressant aussi. Je ne veux pas tout mettre dans le même chapitre parce que je prévois aussi mettre la deuxième rencontre de Ken et Dai à l'hôpital. Alors, je remets le choix entre vos mains (s'il y a quelqu'un qui lit toujours, ça va de soit). Ken ou Dai? Dai ou Ken?

Indice : Il faut reviewer si je veux savoir ce que je dois écrire… jusqu'à maintenant, ça balance dans le Dai, mais y'a qu'une personne qui m'ait fait la suggestion, alors tout peut encore changer! lol

À plus!

Cri  

  


* * *

[1] Désolée, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Ryo est un perso tellement amusant à mettre en scène! De plus, bien que j'aime beaucoup le Ryuki (Ryo+Ruki), le Osaryo n'est pas mal non plus! lol ^_~

[2] Euh… je sais pas si c'est une expression québécoise. Si oui, dites-le moi et j'expliquerai, quoique ça doit pouvoir se comprendre avec le contexte.

[3] Gennai… représentez-vous la version 'jeune', parce que franchement, la version 'vieille'… eww!


	3. Chapitre 3

Cri: Eh bien, quel sondage! Merci à Loulou, Joani et Mania! Donc, avec 2 à 1, c'est Dai qui remporte!

Dai-chan: Elles m'aiment!^^

Ken-chan: -_-; Je ne suis pas très populaire on dirait.

Kai-chan: Tu es trop mou, c'est pour ça! Cri a oublié de remercier Trunks pour ces deux reviews encourageant et je la remercie personnellement car elle sert d'excuse pour faire avancer Cri ^_^

Cri: Ah oui! Merci Kai-chan de me le rappeler. Et pour répondre à vos questions, oui je suis québécoise et j'habite à Laval, en banlieue de Montréal pour être exacte! Et je n'ai pas tellement regardé Digimon en français. La dernière fois que je suis tombée dessus, c'était la fin de semaine sur TELETOON, non?

Kai-chan: Cri n'a pas de respect pour sa langue maternelle, elle préfère les écouter en anglais où encore mieux (beaucoup mieux) en japonais.

Cri: Et 02 a arrêté de jouer à YTV depuis très longtemps. Ils ont Frontier en ce moment. ^_^

Kai-chan : Et d'une minute à l'autre, elle va se mettre à sauter partout en criant KOUJI-KUN!! WAI!! XD

Cri: Je ne suis pas si pire que ça… -_-;;;  Ken, si tu es si impopulaire, tu peux te recycler…

Ken-chan: *soupire* Je te vois venir là… **Disclaimer:** Cri ne possède pas Digimon.

Cri: Merci^^ 

3

Miyako 

Je regarde autour de moi. La chambre de Daisuke est dans un sal état. Et le responsable de cet ouragan est assis sur son lit, l'air songeur. Il faudrait que je commence à m'habituer à ce genre d'expression. Osamu vient de nous quitter et mon sixième sens me dit qu'à partir de maintenant, les histoires de Daisuke vont se compliquer et qu'il vaudrait mieux être prudente. Je m'approche de mon ami, soudainement énervée et impatiente. Je le prends par les épaules et le secoue. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! me cris soudain Daisuke, tiré de ses pensées.

- Tu m'énerves Dai!!!! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'enfuir de l'hôpital?! Tu ne règleras rien en t'enfuyant! Ken doit être franchement mélangé! Et à quoi as-tu pensé?! Commencer à te disputer avec Osamu alors que tes parents sont dans la pièce à côté! Un peu plus et ils t'amènent chez un psychologue! Et pour l'amour de Dieu, ranges ta chambre!

- Je ne retournerai pas à l'hôpital. m'annonce Dai d'un ton catégorique.

- Comment ça, tu n'y retournes pas?! Hey, tu as dit à sa mère que tu étais son ami, Ken te crois son ami! Qu'est ce qu'il va penser si tu ne te pointes pas?

- Mais, Miya, il ne me reconnaît même plus! Tout va être à recommencer de zéro et gagner sa confiance n'est pas tellement la chose la plus simple au monde! Ça prendra beaucoup trop de temps! réplique Daisuke d'une voix désespérée.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner. Ce n'est pas ce que Taichi t'a dis? Dai, si tu laisses passer cette deuxième chance, tu le regretteras. dis-je doucement, comprenant son indécision.

Je vois bien que Daisuke hésite. C'est normal, il ne veut pas être blessé, mais parfois, il faut savoir prendre des risques. Et si Motomiya Daisuke ne sait plus comment prendre des risques, eh bien je les prendrai pour lui! Je sors de la chambre, souris d'un air rassurant aux parents de Dai et prends possession du téléphone. Je fais mes quelques appels (vaut mieux se mettre à plusieurs pour faire rentrer quelque chose dans la grosse tête rembourrée de Daisuke) et retourne auprès de Dai, en souriant de toutes mes dents, mon plan (si on peut appeler cela un plan) est en marche. J'ordonne sèchement à Daisuke de faire le ménage, la compagnie va bientôt arriver.

***

Iori

Jamais je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un avec autant d'aventures que Daisuke. Il y a un mois, il n'était, d'après moi, qu'un garçon surexcité et un ami plutôt irritant avec qui je ne devais pas passer trop de temps, sous peine de l'étrangler tellement il pouvait vous mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau. Puis, il a eu l'accident. Depuis la mort de mon père, je n'ai jamais vraiment cru à un Dieu ou aux anges, les cérémonies faites machinalement pour faire plaisir à ma mère.

Depuis qu'un jeune homme étrange est apparut suspendu en l'air dans la chambre de Miyako et  depuis que Dai est de retour, je commence à me poser des questions. Daisuke a beaucoup changé, ça prendrait un fou pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Sans compter la nouvelle de son orientation sexuelle. (Je suis peut-être le plus jeune et on me cache peut-être des choses, mais je ne suis pas sourd!)  Ça ne prend pas un génie non plus pour trouver qui est son mystérieux coup de foudre. J'aurais du mal à croire que Dai l'aie rencontré après  son séjour dans le monde des morts.

Alors que Takeru, Hikari et moi marchons vers l'appartement des Motomiya, il est difficile de ne pas être intéressé par les nombreuses péripéties que vit Daisuke. La vie est moins banale. Miyako semble avoir développé une relation très forte avec Dai. Tant mieux! Ils se disputeront moins à l'avenir et ça nous fera des vacances. Par contre, il y a des décisions où il vaut mieux avoir l'opinion de plusieurs. Ou comme le dit Miya, la pression de plusieurs peut influencer plus que tous les arguments d'une seule personne.

Pourtant, je ne comprends pas quel sera notre rôle une fois là-bas. Plusieurs faits de l'histoire nous sont cachés et si Miya veut mon aide, Daisuke devra être prêt à nous fournir tous les détails. 

***

Daisuke

Stupide Miyako! Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle appelle la cavalerie?! Ma décision est déjà prise et ce n'est pas mon ex-rival, mon ex-future mariée et encore moins 'le kid'[1] qui vont me faire changer d'avis. Miya se croit très intelligente, mais c'est moi qui en sortirai vainqueur! Il n'est absolument pas question que je retourne voir Ken! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y aurait anguille sous roche!  Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il croit que je suis son ami? Des amis, il doit en avoir des tonnes! Un de plus ou un de moins, qu'est-ce que c'est pour lui?! [2] 

J'accepte tout de même de leur raconter toutes mes mésaventures lors de mon sommeil. Puisque Ken m'avait dit que c'était permis et aussi parce qu'ils insistent. Je vois Miyako sourire, satisfaite de la tournure que prennent les événements. Je lui lance un regard noir, bien décidé à ne pas me faire avoir. Certains passages sont plus vagues que d'autres et lorsque je dois raconter mon réveil, Miya doit me serrer la main pour que je continue. Mon récit terminé, mes trois spectateurs sont silencieux. Hikari est la première à parler et comme je m'en attendais, c'est pour m'encourager à ne pas laisser tomber. 

Je soupire, Takeru hoche la tête, d'accord avec sa petite amie. (Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris?) Miyako me surveille du coin de l'œil et son visage tombe un peu lorsqu'elle voit que je suis bien décidé à ne pas céder. Hikari se tait soudain et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Takeru me regarde d'un air inquiet. Iori, lui… il me regarde sérieusement, comme d'habitude quoi!

…

Enfin, d'accord, peut-être qu'il me _fixe_ d'un regard sérieux. Ça me rend mal à l'aise. Iori est toujours si sérieux! Un peu comme Ken en fait. Peut-être que c'est le fait de perdre quelqu'un d'important.

« Je sais que rien ne te fera revenir sur ta décision, mais je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu t'apprêtes à faire une grosse erreur. On ne t'a pas accordé une deuxième chance pour que tu la jettes aux poubelles parce que tu es trop effrayé pour rendre les choses meilleures. me lance soudain Iori.

- Tu ne croyais pas en Dieu ou en ce genre de choses la dernière fois que je t'ai vu… 

- Je n'y crois toujours pas, mais je ne suis pas assez bête pour ne pas en profiter quand la chance cogne à ma porte. Si tu ne prends pas ton courage à deux mains, tu risques de perdre plus que seulement les souvenirs qu'a Ken de votre rencontre. Et personne ne mérite la perte d'un être cher. »

Je repense à ce que m'avait dit le Kaiser avant de me renvoyer dans mon monde. Je me suis encore arrangé pour être totalement égoïste. Iori a raison, et Miya aussi. Ken est probablement dans un sal état et moi je l'ai laissé en plan. 

C'est mon tour de les fixer d'un air sérieux. Hikari et Takeru semblent soulagés, Iori me fait un petit sourire et Miyako risque d'avoir de grosses rides si elle continue de sourire comme ça. Mes quatre amis se regardent et se lèvent tous en même temps, probablement pour me laisser aller retrouver mon bien-aimé. Je regarde l'heure, il est trop tard pour y retourner aujourd'hui. Et demain, toute ma famille va visiter ma grand-mère. Après tout, prendre son courage à deux mains, ça ne se fait pas en deux temps trois mouvements!

***

Iori

Nous nous levons tous en même temps, notre mission est accomplie. Les trois autres sortent en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je m'apprête à faire de même quand Daisuke me retient par le poignet. J'hausse un sourcil et Dai me fait un grand sourire. « Ton père serait fier de toi. Non, en fait, je sais qu'il est fier de toi. Tu sais, il veille sur toi et sur ta mère. »

Dai ne me donne pas le temps d'encaisser, il est déjà hors de la chambre. Je ne sais pas si je crois en Dieu, mais j'ai confiance en Daisuke. Ils m'appellent et je cours les rejoindre à l'entrer.

Oui, tout ira bien…

Wouhou!!!!! Enfin! J'ai vraiment eu un gros blocage sur ce chapitre! Mais il est enfin fini. Je crois que les différents POV m'ont beaucoup aidé. Par contre je suis pas vraiment sûr si Iori était vraiment décris comme il apparaît dans Digimon… 

Bon! Le chapitre 4 sera probablement plus rapide à faire puisque c'est un chapitre avec Osamu et Ryo et il ne sera pas vraiment long. Je promets cependant de me forcer pour le chap5 et qu'il sera posté le plus vite possible!

Des commentaires? Mais reviewez! Le bouton tout en bas, c'est fait pour ça!

Preview: Le verdict de l'assemblée. (Ben quoi? Je dois pas donner tous les détails quand même!)

À la prochaine!

Cri 

Note faite bcp plus tard : Finalement, la version finale est poster bcp plus tard! Je part en voyage pour une semaine alors le chap4 va être plus long à venir!   

  


* * *

[1] Je raffole de ce surnom depuis que Fortier a commencé, il y a 4 ans^^

[2] Je sais que dans un autre chapitre, la mère de Ken a dit à Dai que son fils n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, mais disons que Dai l'a oublié à cause du choc!^^;;


End file.
